


How it actually happened

by SwingAndAMiss



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: A god damn rewrite of episode 4, Fite me craig, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingAndAMiss/pseuds/SwingAndAMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How episode 4 actually happened.  We all just had a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it actually happened

“My name is Benjamin Brewster.” Ben said worriedly. 

The women seemed to pause in thought over the name. 

“And I wanted to thank you for taking care of me.” He quickly added trying to sit up. 

“No no!” she rushed over to him making sure he didn’t move from the bed. “You’ve been badly injured and by no means should you get up from the bed to say go to this nearby table and by absolutely no means do any strenuous activities that would involve you getting intimate with a person. Because if you did it is 100% certain that you will be in enormous amounts of pain.”

Ben nodded his head in agreement. “Thank you for saving me.” 

Then Ben stayed there for a few days getting better enough to walk and leaves. He thanks the women who he will never see again and makes his way back to camp.  
Back at camp he finds Caleb and can’t be happier. They hug and then go make out in Ben’s tent.

And nothing bad happens the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck off Craig and your stupid bullshit romantic subplots


End file.
